THE LORD OF DARKNESS
by Lisme
Summary: Chanyeol adalah raja iblis yang ingin menguasai dunia manusia, sedang Baekhyun adalah seorang penjaga pintu yang memisahkan dunia iblis dan dunia manusia. Kisah ini akan dipenuhi oleh kejahatan dan rasa sakit, sebuah jaman kegelapan telah dimulai, dan harapan terakhir dunia hanyalah sebuah ramalan tentang Sang Penolong. AU, slave!baek,M-preg, SUPERNATURAL,DEMONS, BOYXBOY, CHANBAEK


Alam semesta terbagi menjadi dua dunia,

Dunia manusia dan dunia bawah,

Manusia, tumbuhan, dan hewan menguasai yang pertama,

Iblis dan hantu menghuni yang lain.

Sekali dalam setiap milenium,

Pintu gerbang kejahatan akan terbuka,

Kegelapan akan mengintai di atas tanah,

Dan kedua dunia akan menjadi satu.

Satu iblis akan bangkit dari bayangan,

Seorang bangsawan, penguasa dunia gelap,

Dia adalah mimpi buruk yang menjajah dunia manusia,

Karena bahkan manusia yang paling diberkati tidak bisa menghentikannya.

 **2017Lisme**

 **presented**

 **A CHANBAEK'S FANFICTION**

 **"THE LORD OF DARKNESS"**

Rated : M

He came as you worst nightmare

Part : The Darkness Rises

Keheningan malam bernyanyi dalam kegelapan. Tidak akan ada lagi lagu nina bobo. Tidak ada malam yang lebih sepi dari ini. Kegelapan memenuhi langit seolah-olah sedang mencoba menelan bumi dengan tangannya yang kuat. Udara terasa tipis dan tidak panas. Badai dahsyat akan datang, tapi kali ini, badai itu bukan badai biasa. Itu adalah awal dari Dark Age ...

Crystal Tower berdiri dengan bangga di Benua Utara, karena menyaksikan Tanah suci. Dinding kristal merah amorf tetap tegak meski angin kencang. Rumah penduduk di luar tidak bisa lagi dilihat karena kabut gelap. Selama ribuan tahun menara itu telah menjadi pelindung bumi. Sekarang ini tempat itu berubah menjadi sumber utama bencana.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan jendela, melihat angin. Ruangan itu semakin dingin dari angin yang membuat kontak dengan dinding menara. Dia perlahan membungkus dirinya dengan jubah tipis yang melingkari tubuhnya yang ramping. Sebuah liontin berbentuk bintang kecil membuat jubah itu tetap bersatu di depan dadanya, dan pakaian satin putih panjang menutupi tubuhnya sampai kaki. Tiara yang bertali berlian bertumpu pada rambut emasnya yang panjang. Terkadang kecantikan alaminya sendiri membuat dirinya sendiri takjub.

Tapi tak lama lagi akan sia-sia belaka. Keindahannya tidak akan menolongnya. Sebagai pelindung dunia manusia, dia bertanggung jawab untuk mengawasi Portal Gelap, pintu gerbang ke dunia iblis yang buas. Selama bertahun-tahun dia menyegel gerbang itu, menjaganya dan membuat sia-sia usaha setan untuk meninggalkan sarang mereka.

Dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena menerima tugas dari Guardian, dewa Alam Tertinggi. Sekarang Baekhyun pasti sedang bersenang-senang di Surga jika dia menolak tawaran itu, tapi dia menerima tugas dari mendiang ibunya. Dia telah tinggal di Crystal Tower selama bertahun-tahun, sendirian, jauh dari semua peradaban, tapi dia tetap menerimanya. Penjaga menara mendapat kehormatan besar di antara para dewa.

Kehormatan dan kecantikan ... Mereka semua akan tidak berguna sekarang, pikirnya. Dia tahu semuanya akan segera berakhir. Zaman Kegelapan akan datang. Ramalan kuno tentang hal itu telah menyebar ke seluruh negeri, dan dia tahu waktunya telah tiba. Portal Gelap runtuh, dan begitu semuanya selesai, tentara kegelapan yang hebat akan memasuki dunia manusia, dan mimpi buruk akan dimulai. Sebuah perang besar akan mengamuk, dan ribuan orang akan terbunuh, tanpa memkamung seberapa baik hati atau tampilan mereka. Dan dia tahu bahwa dia akan menjadi korban pertama.

Sang Guardian tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun Dewa lain telah mendesak Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan Crystal Tower. Tapi dia menolak. Dia tidak tahu kenapa. Dia tahu risiko menghadapi tentara kegelapan itu sendiri adalah kematian, tapi dia menolak untuk melarikan diri. Mungkin dia yakin Gerbang itu adalah tanggung jawabnya. Mungkin dia tahu itu takdirnya. Tapi sudah terlambat untuk menyesali keputusannya. Baekhyun akan menghadapinya.

Udara semakin dingin dan dingin. Waktunya telah tiba, pikir Baekhyun. Dia berjalan perlahan dari kamarnya ke ruang utama. Langkah kakinya berdentang di lorong, memecahkan kesunyian. Ruang utama adalah sebuah ruangan besar dengan dinding kristal membentuk sebuah kubus besar. Kristalnya jelas, dan dia bisa melihat langit malam tanpa bintang. Di tengah ruangan ada busur batu biru besar; Portal Gelap. Patung-patung diukir dengan baik di permukaan busur, dan permata merah besar berdiri di atas gerbang; Permata Titan, batu para dewa, pintu yang membuat iblis memasuki dunia manusia. Di tengah busur, sebuah lubang berputar hitam besar melayang di sana; Pintu masuk ke Negeri Iblis. Baekhyun hanya berdiri di sana, menikmati kilau merah tua permata untuk terakhir kalinya.

Lalu tiba-tiba kegelapan menutupi ruangan. Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi melihat dindingnya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan lantai di kakinya. Semuanya gelap. Dia hanya bisa melihat dirinya sendiri dan Portal tepat di depannya, dengan lubangnya berubah menjadi merah darah. Kabut dingin telah berubah menjadi hantu orang mati, mengitari tubuhnya. Dia bisa mendengar napas sekarat dari hantu tak terlihat di sekelilingnya, dan bau tajam menyengat hidungnya; Bau daging busuk. Ketakutan mulai menyelimuti dirinya, karena sensasinya semakin kuat. Tangannya dengan enggan bergetar di balik lengan bajunya yang panjang. Dia, seorang dewa lain dan pelindung Portal telah mencicipi dunia orang mati, dan dunia itu adalah mimpi paling buruk untuk setiap makhluk.

Kemudian dalam sepersekian detik, permata Titan hancur berkeping-keping. Baekhyun mengira hatinya akan melompat dan keluar dari dadanya. Sebagai gantinya, dia hanya berdiri di sana sambil melihat potongan-potongan segel Portal saat mereka jatuh ke dalam kegelapan di bawahnya. Lalu tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi kebas. Baekhyun tidak bisa menggerakkan otot. Napas pun terasa sulit karena udara terasa panas dan baunya terasa lebih kuat. Dia merasa bahwa kekuatannya terkuras darinya. Dia menutup matanya yang cokelat tua, mencoba memusatkan perasaannya. Dia harus menghadapinya. Dia berdoa agar dia bisa menangani ini ... atau menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.

Lalu dia perlahan membuka matanya lagi. Kali ini para arwah telah berubah menjadi hantu yang terbang di mana-mana. Mereka mempengaruhi Baekhyun dengan aura kematian mereka, perlahan menguras nyawanya dan memberinya ketakutan. Dan kemudian sebuah bola hitam besar menembus Portal, diikuti dengan sorak sorai yang menyengat dari lubang; Sorak sorai dari tentara kegelapan ... jadi ini harus menjadi pemimpin, pikirnya. Bola perlahan berubah menjadi bentuk pria jangkung, dengan jubah panjang gelap menutupi tubuhnya. Pria itu melayang di depannya, memeriksanya, sementara dia berusaha menahan diri untuk gemetar.

"Salam, Baekhyun, kamu lebih cantik dari kabar angin yang datang padaku."

Suara suaranya mengguncang kebanggaannya seperti gempa. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendapati dirinya perlahan melangkah mundur. Namun, pria gelap itu tampak tak tergerak.

"Tidak ada jalan keluar, manis. "

Kata-katanya membuat perutnya berantakan. Itu adalah ejekan normal dalam pertempuran, tapi kali ini berbeda. Itu nyata.

"Mungkin pendekatan tergesa-gesa saya mengejutkan kamu, sayangku. Perkenalkan, aku adalah Chanyeol, Lord of Darkness. Saya harus mengatakan bahwa sebuah kehormatan untuk memiliki Dewa cantik untuk menjadi ... Penyambut tamu kami. The Guardian sepertinya memilih orang-orang dengan sangat baik."

"kamu tidak akan lolos dari ini ..." tiba-tiba mendapati mendapati dirinya membuka mulut. Suaranya melambangkan rasa takut dan bukan ancaman.

"Tapi saya tidak akan lepas dari kamu, Baekhyun cantik, saya telah melakukan perjalanan melalui portal antar dimensi berbahaya untuk melihat kamu, sayangku ..."

"Aku bukan sayangmu!" Dia mulai mendapatkan pegangan dirinya sendiri. Perlahan dia merasakan kekuatannya kembali.

"Impresif." Pria gelap itu berkata. "Saya telah dikenal sebagai sosok paling kejam di dunia bawah, dan kamu berani menantang saya. Tahukah kamu bahwa tidak ada yang bisa melawan murka saya?"

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan kamu mengambil alih dunia manusia!"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan mulai memikat mantranya. Dia bisa merasakan kekuatannya yang sudah lemah mengalir melalui jari-jarinya. Sekarang atau tidak, pikirnya, jadi dia menggunakan semua kekuatannya yang tersedia untuk mantranya. Gelembung biru muncul di depannya, menutupi tubuhnya dengan perisai pelindungnya. Lalu perlahan dia membuka matanya. Pria gelap itu masih di sana, tak bergerak.

"MUSNAHLAH IBLIS!!!" Baekhyun berteriak dan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Gelombang sinar biru meluncur dari tangannya yang terbuka ke orang yang gelap itu.

Tidak ada yang terjadi. Mantra-mantra itu baru saja melewati sosok tegap itu seolah-olah dia tidak berada di sana. Ekspresinya bahkan tidak berubah. Mantra itu tidak berpengaruh padanya. Baekhyun merasa ketakutannya meningkat lagi. Tubuhnya yang lemas mulai bergetar.

"Tembakan yang bagus, sayangku, kamu memukul saya. Sayang sekali kamu memilih peluru yang salah."

Chanyeol meletakkan jubahnya di samping, memperlihatkan baju besi tubuh berkilau hitam besar. Tubuhnya sangat manusiawi. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang bersarung tangan dan membuka telapak tangannya, memperlihatkan gelembung biru kecil.

"Kekuatan kamu yang tidak berpengalaman sangat mudah untuk ditangkal. Juga ingat di mana kamu berada sekarang, manis. Ini bukan surga. Dunia manusia dan dunia bawah sekarang menjadi satu.. Kekuasaan menyedihkan kamu tidak bekerja di sini lagi. Saya sedang berkuasa sekarang. "

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan merapalkan mantra miliknya. Tiba-tiba kegelapan menghilang. Baekhyun mendapati dirinya berdiri di lantai menara yang dingin. Tapi kali ini, mereka tidak sendiri. Ruang utama sekarang dipenuhi dengan hantu, zombie busuk, Orc, goblin, dan makhluk terkutuk lainnya. Tentara kegelapan telah tiba. Dan Baekhyun ada di sana, tepat di tengah keramaian. Ruang yang sepi itu dipenuhi dengan gerutuan makhluk, mengumpulkan tulang-tulang kerangka, dan dentingan pedang, sumbu, dan keliling dari seluruh penonton. Seluruh tentara ini bisa menyebarkan kekacauan ke seluruh tanah, pikirnya. Kemudian Baekhyun menyadari bahwa tidak akan ada jalan keluar baginya dalam masalah ini.

Tawa yang keras terdengar dari jenderal yang gelap. Kali ini matanya merah padam. "Saya akan senang dengan merasakan rasa takut kamu, mungil, tapi saya akan menghapus hambatan di antara kita, jadi kita bisa saling mengenal dengan lebih baik."

Tiba-tiba, empat pasang tentakel muncul dari tanah di sekitar Baekhyun dan perisainya yang ajaib. Tentakel biru tua dan goo kekuning-kuningan berbau busuk menutupi mereka. Salah satu tentakel di depannya mencambuk dirinya ke perisai. Penangkal itu membalikkan serangan tersebut, namun ia merasakan pukulan keras pada kekuatannya. Kemudian pada gilirannya, tentakel menyerang dengan kelincahan mereka. Kekuasaan Baekhyun cepat habis, dan dia mulai melemah.

Dengan tangisnya yang tak berdaya, perisai Baekhyun lenyap, dan sebuah tentakel mencambuk kaki kirinya, menekuk lututnya. Tentakel lain mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanannya dan menariknya ke atas, mengangkat tubuhnya dengan satu tangan. Tiga cambuk dari tentakel secara efektif menghancurkan jubahnya. Satu tentakel tergelincir di bawah garmennya lalu merobeknya, menunjukkan bentuk tubuh sempurnanya. Pakaiannya robek dengan cara yang sama. Dia sekarang tergantung pada satu tangan terikat, dengan pakaian yang rusak masih tergantung pada tubuh rawannya dan bagian pribadinya terungkap.

Kemudian tentakel lainnya mulai mencambuk punggungnya yang telanjang, tidak cukup kuat untuk menciptakan bekas luka permanen, tapi cukup menimbulkan rasa sakit. Teriakannya berdering melalui ruang utama yang sekarang sepi, saat seluruh tentara kegelapan menyaksikannya disiksa dan dipermalukan. Dia telah diberkatu dan seharusnya menjadi pelindung dunia manusia, namun sekarang dia hanyalah permainan untuk makhluk-makhluk jahat. Dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa, Baekhyun berusaha dengan sia-sia untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang. Saat pukulan terakhir, Baekhyun berteriak keras, dan tentakel melepaskan tangannya. Dia terjatuh di perutnya, terengah-engah dan terisak-isak. Air mata jatuh dari matanya yang tertutup rapat, memberikan tambahan penting pada wajahnya yang terhina.

"Saya kira kamu sekarang telah memahami peran kita di sini, saya memerintah, kamu memperhatikan dan menurut. Lihatlah diri kamu sekarang, kamu hanyalah pelacur menyedihkan dengan bentuk tubuh yang indah. Dan saya dapat meyakinkan kamu, bahwa kamu akan melihat bagaimana tentaraku yang hebat menghancurkan manusia-menusia yang menyedihkan itu sampai ke tulang. " Suara Chanyeol tenang dan tanpa ekspresi, tapi nadanya menunjukkan bahwa dia bermaksud mengatakan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

Tapi Baekhyun membuka matanya, mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap musuhnya. "Aku belum siap untuk menyerah, Chanyeol! Masih ada satu kejutan lagi ..."

Baekhyun meraih liontinnya di jubahnya yang robek, dan meneriakkan mantranya dengan kekuatannya yang masih tersisa. Liontin bintang bersinar terang, membutakan orang banyak. Kemudian liontin itu melayang kencang ke langit, menembus langit-langit menara, dan langsung menuju daratan. Kemudian langit bersinar terang saat liontin itu menembus langit yang gelap, sebelum kegelapan mulai menguasai langit sekali lagi.

"Liontin akan menemukan tuannya, yang akan menjadi manusia terhebat dalam sejarah, Dia akan membunuh setan-setan dan membawa kedamaian di seluruh negeri, kemudian sesuai dengan ramalan, ia akan membunuhmu! Dia adalah Sang Penolong!"

Lalu Baekhyun terdiam. Dia tahu dia telah membuat kesalahan terakhirnya, tapi kali ini dia tidak akan menyesalinya. Guardian telah merencanakan semua ini. Dan Baekhyun bangga. Dia telah menjadi bagian dari rencana itu. Tidak ada lagi beban yang tertinggal di hatinya. Dia telah melakukan tugasnya; Dia telah melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Tiba-tiba tubuh menjulang yang dipenuhi aura gelap itu kehilangan ekspresi datarnya. Kemarahan muncul dalam sosoknya, dan matanya sekarang terbakar dengan kebencian yang mengerikan. Kepalan tangannya terkatup rapat. Dia menatap korban tak berdayanya.

"KAU BITCH! Jangan pernah berpikir kamu telah mengalahkan kekuatan kegelapan! Sang Penolong itu tidak ada! Jikapun ada tidak akan berhasil, dan saya dapat meyakinkan kamu bahwa lebih dari itu, saya akan memastikan Kamu menyaksikan semuanya!"

Chanyeol melayang mendekat sampai kakinya hampir menyentuh wajah Baekhyun. "Kamu akan hidup, pelacur, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati Aku akan membuatmu berharap kau mati Kau akan menjadi pelacur pertama untuk tentara kegelapan, dan tidak ada yang akan datang dan menyelamatkanmu, karena takdirmu telah kutetapkan untukmu. Kamu akan memberikan pembiakan terbaik untuk iblis, dan kamu akan melihat bagaimana anak-anak kamu menghancurkan makhluk-makhluk yang seharusnya kamu lindungi. Saya akan membuat kamu menderita SELAMANYA! "

Chanyeol meraih kepala Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya di leher, sampai Baekhyun menghadap wajahnya dan berusaha menahan napas. "Dan pahlawan menyedihkan kamu tidak akan berhasil, saya akan membunuhnya sebelum dia menyadari bahwa dia adalah orang yang terpilih. Saya akan merobek dia dari anggota badan ke anggota badan, dan menggunakan darahnya untuk menghias takhta baru saya!"

Kemudian Chanyeol menoleh ke anak buahnya dan memerintahkan, "Lacak liontin itu! Saya ingin bayi yang lahir dengan liontin itu mati! Bunuh bayi itu, dan bawalah mayat itu kepadaku! Jika kalian tidak dapat menemukan bayi itu, bunuh setiap manusia. Jika kita perlu kita harus menghapus seluruh peradaban untuk menemukan bayinya, kalau begitu, apakah kalian mengerti saya? !! "

Deru orang-orang busuk itu berdering melewati ruangan. Lalu Chanyeil kembali ke Baekhyun yang sedang terengah-engah. "Dan untuk kamu, pelacur kecilku, kita memiliki permainan untuk dimainkan, ini sangat sederhana, kamu akan berpura-pura menjadi seorang wanita karena kamu terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang pria walau milikmu yang kecil itu terlihat dengan jelas, aku akan menjadi seorang pria, dan kita berpura-pura menjadi manusia."

Chanyeol dengan lembut merapalkan mantranya dan baju besinya telah hilang. Baekhyun menatap ngeri ke selangkangannya. Kejantanan besar Chanyeol berdiri bangga dan semi keras. Pria gelap itu meraih pipi Baekhyun untuk memaksa mulutnya terbuka, lalu memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun sampai mencapai bagian belakang tenggorokannya. Chanyeol menahannya di sana untuk sementara, membuat Baekhyun tercekik dan tersedak. Sepasang tentakel menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengikat pergelangan tangannya di belakang punggungnya. Sepasang yang lain melakukan hal yang sama pada pergelangan kakinya, membuat kedua kaki Baekhyun terbuka lebar. Kemudian sebuah tentakel mengangkat lengannya sehingga mulut dan tenggorokannya membentuk garis lurus. Lalu Chanyeol memulai serangannya pada tenggorokan sosok mungil malang itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerang dan mengerang saat mulutnya disetubuhii oleh penguasa setan. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama Chanyeol menyiksanya dengan serangan lisannya, tapi dengan raungan nyaring, setan itu menembak benihnya jauh ke dalam tenggorokannya. Baekhyun tidak memiliki pilihan lain dan menelannya, atau dia tidak bisa bernafas. Chanyeol menarik kejantanannya keluar dan mengarahkan cairan sperma ke wajah dan rambut Baekhyun. Pria mungil yang malang itu tidak bisa menghindari serangan tersebut, karena lengan dan kakinya diikat dengan baik oleh tentakel. Dia hanya bisa terisak dan menerima semuanya dengan penghinaan total.

Lalu Chanyeol mundur selangkah, mengagumi karyanya. Sosok yang dulu cantik itu sekarang berada di genggamannya, terdegradasi dan dipermalukan. Sosoknya yang cantik sekarang hancur seperti pakaiannya yang robek dan rambutnya yang basah. Tentakel mengubah tubuh rawannya untuk mengungkapkan lubangnyanya. Dia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk memprotes; Harapannya untuk melarikan diri pun lenyap. Penguasa kegelapan itu menampar pantat Baekhyun beberapa kali sampai merah padam, menggenggam dan memainkan kejantanan Baekhyun untuk melihatnya berdiri. Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi terangsang untuk sosok gelap itu. Hanya erangan datang dari mulutnya, karena kekuatannya benar-benar habis. Tanpa peringatan, Chanyeol dengan kejamnya menghujamkan kemaluannya di dalam lubang kering Baekhyun, melewati bibir dan merobek selaput keperawanan lubang itu . Teriakan keras terdengar di seluruh ruangan saat Baekhyun merasakan rasa sakit yang tajam menusuknya. Keperawanannya, dan juga martabatnya, telah pergi. Dia telah diklaim sepenuhnya oleh setan.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Baekhyun untuk membiasakan diri dengan rasa sakit, Chanyeol mulai tanpa ampun menyetubuhi lubang Baekhyun yang kering. Ciumannya bahkan juga terasa sakit, tapi Baekhyuntidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain meratap dan mengerang. Air mata segar datang dari matanya. Dia bisa melihat wajah iblis-iblis jahat lain saat mereka menikmati pemandangan mengerikan tentang dirinya yang sedang kacau. Chanyeol benar. Sekarang dia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup; Baekhyun berharap dia telah meninggal Tapi dia tidak berdaya. Dia tidak punya pilihan untuk menanggung semua siksaan ini.

Persetubuhan itu berlangsung untuk waktu yang lama; Baekhyun tidak tahu berapa lama Bagian bawah tubuhnya menjadi kebas, tapi rasa sakitnya masih ada. Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tidak pingsan. Akhirnya, Chanyeol meneriakkan teriakan kemenangan terakhirnya dan menembak muatannya di dalam rahim Baekhyun, mengisinya dengan benih iblisnya. Penghinaannya sekarang sudah selesai. Baekhyun bukan lagi orang suci, bukan manusia paling diberkati, bukan lagi kesayangan para dewa. Dia sekarang adalah budak seks iblis.

"Saya akan membuat kamu menjadi ibu yang bangga dengan melahirkan anak saya dan saya akan memastikan bahwa anak saya akan membunuh Sang Penolong kamu!" Suara Chanyeol penuh dengan kebencian.

Baekhyun tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan Chanyeol. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melakukannya. Tangan Chanyeol mencengkeram rambut Baekhyun yang basah dan dia menarik wajahnya ke dekatnya.

"Pelacur kecilku ... aku akan bercinta denganmu! KAU AKAN MENJADI PELACURKU... SELAMANYA!"

Tawanya berdering melalui ruangan, diikuti oleh tawa tentara kegelapan. Tawa mereka memenuhi langit malam yang gelap, karena mereka bersenang-senang sepanjang malam melihat pemimpin mereka menyetubuhi budak barunya ...

 **tb** **c**

 **Autor note : sebenarnya saya ingin membuat cerita saya agar tidak menjadi M-Preg, tapi ya, apa daya tidak bisa. saya terbiasa menulis konflik kekasih laki-laki perempuan, tapi saya tidak suka chanbaek di GS, jadi ya sudahlah.**


End file.
